


Blood, Bitemarks, and Stupid, Stupid Love

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hux, alpha kylo, vampire hux, werewolf kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being roomates with an annoying Alpha Werewolf was fine.</p><p>Until he started messing with Hux's mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Bitemarks, and Stupid, Stupid Love

They did not particularly enjoy living with each other.

The constant fighting over everything from which holiday decorations to put up to where exactly that sweater or jacket happened off too.

Vampires and Werewolf’s never got along, nor was it normal for them, let alone a werewolf alpha and a vampire omega, to end up living together. But Hux hadn’t specified gender nor species preference when he put the add up for a roommate, so he couldn’t say it wasn’t his fault the wolf took him up on the offer. Not to mention both of their volatile natures and unfortunate hunger for conflict and the challenge it so brought.

Oh well, Hux thought, an apartment this nice for this cheap was worth putting up with his annoying werewolf roommate, Kylo Ren

That is, until today.

Kylo stepped into the darkened apartment and shrugged his coat off with a disgruntled noise, boots kicked to the side and mail thrown on the counter. He went over to a window and opened a damn curtains before he broke something. It was almost 7pm but the little light that did trickle in made the area navigable.

He returned to the mess that was their combined packages and letters with a sigh. That vamp, he thought, made it so damn hard to get around and so very hard to organize the mail. Hux always had more, which despite being trivial and petty, pissed Kylo off. Just more junk to sort through, he groaned, throwing his things into one pile and Hux’s another. He was sitting there thinking about how much he didn’t like the vampire when he came across a small package addressed to said man.

There was an inkling of mischief in his eyes as he tossed into the trash can on the other side of the room. Maybe that would teach Hux to get the mail himself once in a while, or stop being so... Hux. Every so often something of either of theirs went missing, and the other always knew who was responsible. This should prove entertaining.

Almost as though Hux had sensed what Kylo was doing he stepped out of the tomb that was his room. “Mhh, good morning.” He rubbed his eyes and stepped carefully away from the sun the window casted and into the kitchen. He stopped and leaned on the counter a few feet away from the werewolf. He had just woken up if his hair and oddly casual attire were anything to judge by, kylo rarely saw him in less than two layers of clothing.

“Night.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Any packages for me?”

“Nope.”

Hux looked at him for a moment, deliberating the responses validity. “Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

Hux’s eyes narrowed and his breathing picked up. “Ren. I know I was meant to have an order delivered today.”

Kylo looked back and made eye contact, hiding the urge to grin. “I don’t control the post, Hux.” He lived for conflict. “Complain to them.”

Hux crossed his arms. “I don’t think that’s the issue.” He lived for it too, but he needed that package.

“Are you accusing me of doing something with it?”

“Yes, I am!” A flair of his fangs- more aggressive than usual.

Kylo like it, smiling wider. Those fangs were cute, like the vamp could actually do anything with them. “Well even if I had what would you do about it, hm?” He patronized like a schoolyard bully.

“Ren.” His fist clenched at his sides now, chest out. His face was going red, but Kylo chalked that up to anger as Hux stepped closer to him. “Where. Is it?”

Kylo did grin now. “No. Idea.”

The smaller vampire almost growled as he went for Kylo’s neck with his fangs and his face with his nails, which caught Kylo off guard because Hux never took their playful-not-playful banter to a physical level. He grabbed Hux by the hair and wrist, preventing both from landing.

“Woah- what the hell-!”

Hux was panting by now, eyeing Kylo angrily even as he was held back. “This is your fault Ren-” He squeaked, like he was releasing the building tension, and relaxed in Kylo’s grip. “I hate you so much...”

Kylo was confused at the change of heart before it hit him. Omega scent, strong and even if vampire and werewolf hormones were different and meant different things, Kylo was struck with a chill up his spine. He let Hux go and stepped back. “What the-”

“Don’t.” Hux’s eyes and words weren’t angry any more, and his arms were crossed for a different reason, holding himself. His body language had switched entirely and he turned on his heel, scurrying off into his room and locking the door behind him.

“Wait?!” Kylo was so confused- they had lived together for months and Hux had never gone into heat. Kylo hadn’t put too much thought into that before now, when he was at Hux’s door. “What the hell, are you-?!”

“Go away Kylo!” Hux yelled to him.

“But you’re in-”

“Yes, I know. Turns out vampire omegas have that too- now leave me alone-”

“What was in that package!?”

“My hormone suppressors!”

“Hormone suppressors...?”

“Ugh- I can’t believe they don’t teach alphas this in school.” Hux rose his hands in annoyance, not that Kylo could see that. “How do you think Omegas function without having to leave for a week every month?! We suppress our heats!”

Kylo blinked. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

A moment of silence.

“Will the pills help if you had them now?”

“No.” Hux sighed. “Their pre-emptive, usually I have extra in case it comes on early but... not this month.” He held his face in his hands, leaning against the door. “I should have thought ahead, living with an Alpha, what was I thinking...”

Kylo didn’t know how to respond to that last part, and leaned on the door too. “So what are you going to...?”

“I don’t know.”

Kylo looked even more confused. “How don’t you know?” Not that Hux could see it.

“I’ve never gone into heat before!”

“Wait, how old are you if this is your first-”

“No, Ren, listen to me! I’ve been taking suppressors since I was a child.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So this is sort of your first heat?”

“Mhh.” He took a sharp breath in- a wave of physical heat making him sweat and grab at his clothes. “Nhh-”

“Are you ok?” Kylo caught the flare of hormones and seriously wanted the few inches of wood between them out of the way,

“I’m fine...” He lied. It was getting to him now.

Kylo rolled his eyes this time, tapping at the door with a finger almost impatiently. “Maybe I don’t know a lot about Omegas, but I know going mate-less during heat is like torture.” He was also thinking about how if he really wanted too he could break the door down. He wouldn’t, of course. But the fantasy persisted.

“W-what are you suggesting.” He was hunched over now. He wanted to touch himself or open the door or- anything.

“You know what I’m suggesting.”

Hux did. And he was forcing himself not to let Kylo in and- he shook his head and asked smally. “If I opened the door would either of us be able to stop ourselves?”

“No.” Kylo didn’t have to deliberate it all that long. “Probably not.”

And like that he could hear the door unlock and as he stepped back, see Hux’s figure in the door frame, contrasting the absolute black of his room. Maybe it was the glamour of heat, but Hux looked more beautiful than anything Kylo had ever seen before- especially a vampire. Normally orderly hair frayed, pale green eyes locked on Kylo, pale white skin ready to bruise.

Hux could say the same about Kylo. All alpha and big, breathing like he wanted to take a bite out of Hux. He really did look like a wolf, black hair back like a mane. Hux would chalk it up to lust later, but he had never seen anyone he wanted on top of him so much.

Neither of them had much will to think about what followed.

Hux was pinned down on his bed in a flash of movement he knew the werewolf couldn’t see as well as him, almost entirely enveloped in darkness accept for the dull ambient light coming from the doorway. He almost wanted to give him props for not tripping, but even if he really cared to his mouth was busy at the moment, fighting with Kylo’s.

Kylo pulled back just before his vision would have began to blur, looking down at this omega-vampire-rival of his. There had been enough tension to justify this as a necessary hate fuck, and certainly enough evidence to say he was simply helping Hux through a heat, but it felt just more than either of those things.

Hux was breathing heavy, too, mouth open enough to show his fangs. Kylo smiled down at him. “Your little fangs are cute, you know.” He slid a hand up to Hux’s lips. “When you tried to threaten me with them I wanted to laugh-” He flared his own line of canines, bigger and more numerous than the vampire’s by far. “Yours’s don’t have anything on mine.”

Hux indulged in the idea of what those teeth could do to him. “Mh, all an omega can do to threaten someone bigger than them, but I doubt you would understand omega, let alone vampire body language.”

“Mhh.” Kylo let his hands wander down Hux’s body as he himself leaned back down, nipping at Hux’s neck. “Well, you’re my first of both.”

Hux had to make himself respond, too busy moaning. “A-h, I’m your first omega?”

“Or anything, if I’m truthful.”

“I’m your first?”

Kylo made a disgruntled noise but kept to Hux’s neck. “Is that a problem?”

“No.” He bit his lip. “You’re just my first too.”

Kylo pulled back and looked at Hux for a moment before speaking. “You’re kidding?”

“No.” He huffed. “I don’t have the patience right now.”

“Oh.” Kylo again didn’t know how to take this. “So what do you want-”

“Sex, Ren.” Hux got a bit testy, voice raising.

Kylo instinctually flared his teeth, not meaning too this time. “Be more specific.”

Hux shrunk just so slightly in on himself. “Uhm, I-” Hux flaring his teeth in anger wasn’t a true threat. Kylo flaring his teeth in anger was.

Kylo realized what he had done then and hugged the omega. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“No It’s...” Hux held him too and sighed. “It’s alright, it’s instinct. All of this is.”

Kylo nuzzled at him. “Alright. But what do you really want, Hux.”

“Be rough with me.” Can do. “And, well... just... be an alpha, alright? That’s what my body wants right now.”

“Rough and Alpha, alright.” He started undoing Hux’s pants. “And if you relay want me to stop, I think I could make myself, so you can say no, ok?”

“Ok.” Hux was pretty sure he wouldn’t be saying no.

Kylo got them off and with them the rest of Hux’s clothes. He looked good all vulnerable like this, all wanting. Kylo let his hand trail down to Hux’s entrance and slip a finger in, not tense- so another followed suit. He was already soaked, but Kylo was... big. Not to mention, had no idea what exactly he was doing. Better safe than sorry..

“You really want this, don’t you?” He grinned.

“A-hh, ye-s.” Hux’s eyes were to the sky. “Nhh, Kylo-”

The noises the omega was making only pushed Kylo to move his hand faster, which made Hux moan louder, which made a vicious cycle. Kylo had three fingers in by the time he thought Hux was ready, not that he actually knew.

“Think you can take me?” Was Kylo’s way of asking.

“Y-yes, please-” Hux seemed to leave all of his competitive nature behind. “Please, please, please~”

Kylo undid his pants and rubbed his cock between Hux’s thighs, only teasing him more. “You know you are such a good omega.” He played with Hux’s chest- he had read somewhere that omega’s liked that. From the noised Hux made in response, he was right.

For all the desire and fast pace this had been, he found it just as fun to play.

Hux was slipping into subspace, so real protest to hurry up wasn’t even a though. “Thank you, mmh- I, please-”

“Please what?” In all their time together, Kylo didn’t remember Hux ever cursing.

“Pl-please-” His face was lit up again and he tried to hide it below his palms. “I-I can’t say it!”

Kylo leaned down, making sure to press his cock just that much harder against Hux as he pulled his hands from his face, making eye contact. “Oh? Then you won’t get it?” A terrible lie that both of them knew.

“No- please, I-...” He gulped and closed his eyes. “Please fuck me!”

Kylo growled and rewarded the obedience, sliding into Hux with little resistance. “Nhh- good boy.”

There were less words as the progressed, more moans and half thoughts, but far less words. Hux held onto Kylo and Kylo held onto Hux, moving in sloppy synchronicity. Neither of them knew exactly how this was supposed to go, neither of them cared. At a point it became a race to chase the high, at another it was deeply interpersonal. Sometimes it was almost skin breaking bites and other times it was kisses that felt far too close to emotional.

At this moment, as they both grew closer, it was interpersonal.

“Kylo- ah, hah, ah- I’m going to-” His hands were tangled in Kylo’s hair.

“Good.” Kylo licked up Hux’s neck to his mouth and kissed him. “Cum for me Hux.”

Hux had no reservations as he yelled out, tensing around Kylo and letting a pleasure he had never before felt take all of his senses. It was so good, so new, he barely realized that he was digging his fangs into Kylo’s neck and sucking.

Kylo would have been pissed if it wasn’t what threw him over the edge himself, cumming into Hux with a loud groan.

He collapsed on top of the vampire for a moment, only realizing he had when Hux pulled away from his neck and told him to get off, please.

“Sorry.” He sat back up. They had just done that, hadn’t they? A Vampire and a Werewolf. Living together was weird but this was weird.

Hux was a bit hazed for a moment before he licked the blood off of his lips, covering his mouth. “Oh- I’m sorry are you ok?” He sat up as well and looked at the wound he left in Kylo’s neck.

“M’ fine.” He rubbed the non-bloodied side of his neck. “What was that about, though? Do vampires just do that?”

Hux went over to a drawer- shaky at first, to the point where Kylo noticed and grabbed his side to keep him upright. That was met with an ‘I can walk on my own, thank you very much’ and Hux bringing back some alcohol and bandages. “It’s a vampire thing.” He started cleaning the wound.

“And it means...?”

“Hm... It’s called bloodswapping.” He thought. “It would have been, if you bit me. We do it with our mates...” He applied the bandage. “I should have warned you, Kylo. I’m sorry I just did it out of the blue.”

“No, it’s alright.” He grinned. “So you were trying to claim me?”

Hux blushed for the umpteenth time. “That- that’s not all bloodswapping is!” He was struggling to express something that was obviously instinctual to vampires more than rational. “It’s like, we shared our bodies so, now we share our blood... our uhm... lives? It’s odd to explain.” He shook his head.

“That’s a lot deeper than what we do.” Kylo looked at Hux thoughtfully.

“What do wolfs do?”

“We just mark our mates like.” He grinned all devilish and leaned down, rubbing his scent into Hux even more than sex had already done, making sure any wolf in striking distance knew Hux was off limits. “Like this.”

Hux almost giggled. “Oh, so who’s claiming who now?”

“Hey, I’m just making sure no other wolfs decide your just too irresistible~” He hugged Hux. This was new, casual batter. Playful banter. Kindness.

Hux laughed. “Uhuh, sure.” They stayed there in each other’s arms a minute. “Could you bit me too?”

“Like you bit me?”

“Mhm.”

Kylo nodded and went for Hux’s neck, mouth open and teeth grazing the flesh. “Are you sure? Break skin and everything?”

“Make me bleed.” He said calmly, like it were an everyday sentence.

Kylo left his doubts behind and dug his canines into Hux’s neck, not lingering long but letting the taste of blood flood his mouth. When he pulled off he realized that Hux was holding onto him tight. “Are you alright?” He said, grabbing the bandages Hux didn’t use and starting to clean the vampire himself up almost as soon as he let go.

“Yes, yes, that’s just-.” He looked contended and relaxed after a moment. Kylo busied himself with applying the bandages and Hux with being generally comfortable in the alphas arms. “I never knew the bloodswapping thing was so nice.”

Kylo didn’t get it, but Hux seemed to adore whatever weird little vampire ritual that was. Hux didn’t get the marking thing either, but Kylo sure did.

Neither of them could chalk this up to heat or hypocrisy or hormones anymore. If it was just that Kylo would have left by now, surely. This was not bare instinct compelling them to breed for evolutionary sake. They knew, as annoying as it would be to admit, that they were skirting the line between lust and love.

Kylo felt much closer to love as Hux nuzzled into his chest. Hux felt the same.

“So I have another week of this to look forwards too?”

“Oh my god Ren-”

Kylo’s answer came in the form of a pillow to the face.

It was an hour or two later when Hux was almost dozed off when it hit him.

"And stop messing with my mail!"


End file.
